Do you know?
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: ¿Qué forma elegirías para demostrar tu amor sin necesidad de palabras?


**Hola nuevamente, traigo una pequeña historia que salió gracias a la canción With Arms Wide Open de Creed aunque probablemente la letra no tenga nada que ver con la letra de la canción. Puse esto en la M para mayor seguridad. Espero les guste ^^**

* * *

><p>Desde hace un par de días Tifa no puede hablar, lo sabes y sabes también que ella se siente triste. Teme perderte por el hecho de no poder decirte cuánto te ama. Has pensado día y noche, has buscado una y otra vez una opción para hacerle sentir que pase lo que pase seguirás a su lado. La amas, nada podrá cambiar ese hecho, sólo debes demostrarlo.<p>

Llegas a su casa, la puerta se encuentra abierta así que entras sin que tu presencia sea notada. La buscas con la mirada más no la encuentras en la planta baja por lo que subes a su habitación. Abres lentamente la única barrera que te separa de ella. El interior de aquel cuarto es revelado, las luces están completamente apagadas, podrías pensar que no hay nadie pero un relámpago dibuja su silueta, ella te da la espalda pues está sumida en sus propios pensamientos mientras deja fija la mirada en la ventana. Afuera la lluvia cae pero no te ha importado mojarte pues querías verla. Necesitabas verla una vez más. Sentir el calor de su piel y beber nuevamente de sus labios el amor que ella te profesa.

Te acercas lentamente, la rodeas con tus brazos y Tifa se sobresalta pero inmediatamente te regala una sonrisa que poco a poco se va haciendo triste. Te duele ver esa mirada opaca, te duele ver su sonrisa apagada. Besas dulcemente sus labios y ella se aleja no porque no te ame, simplemente no quiere que sufras por su silencio. Quisiera decirte todo lo que siente por ti. Quisiera pronunciar tu nombre un millón de veces pero lamentablemente no puede.

La abrazas firmemente impidiendo que escape otra vez. Acercas tus labios a su oído mientras cierras los ojos.

-Te amo. – Su cuerpo se estremece, cuando regresas la mirada a su rostro puedes observar como las lágrimas están cayendo libremente por sus mejillas. Las limpias cuidadosamente, acaricias su mejilla mientras piensas una forma diferente de convencerla. Ella tiene miedo de hacerte infeliz con su silencio pues tal vez jamás podrá volver a hablar sin embargo tú tienes miedo de perderla cuando no necesitas de su voz sino de su amor. Es lo que te motiva a vivir día tras día, puedes vivir felizmente sin escuchar nuevamente el melodioso sonido de sus palabras pero no podrás seguir si te priva de su tacto, de su aroma, de su piel pero sobre todo de su amor. Entonces entiendes que necesitas más que palabras para expresarle lo que tu corazón grita. – No tienes idea de cuánto te amo Tifa.

Repites lo que sientes pero antes de que puedas dar el siguiente paso ella se aleja de ti. Se sienta en la cama dándote la espalda. Eso te duele más que su silencio pero eres capaz de entenderla así que te acercas nuevamente. No vas a rendirte fácilmente de hecho no vas a dejarte vencer ante ninguna circunstancia. Te arrodillas frente a ella pero desvía la mirada. Tomas su mentón obligándola a verte. Con la otra mano acaricias una de sus mejillas.

-No huyas de mí, no me dejes vivir sin ti porque te juro que no podré soportarlo. – Se lanza a tus brazos pues no quiere alejarse pero siente que es lo mejor para ambas. – Tifa, mi amor. – Tus palabras son sumamente dulces, sientes sus sollozos aunque no puedes escucharlos. La abrazas más fuerte intentando consolarla. Un par de minutos después su llanto ha cesado. Le sonríes y ella corresponde el gesto pero aún hay una inmensa tristeza en sus ojos. Tomas su mano, la invitas a pararse y la llevas ante la ventana. Ambas se reflejan en el frío cristal. La lluvia sigue cayendo con fuerza pero el sonido de las gotas golpeando el techo simplemente te hace querer tenerla más cerca.

Ella te observa sin saber tus intenciones. Acaricias sus brazos desnudos sintiendo la calidez de su piel, besas su mejilla e incluso hundes tu rostro en su cabello inhalando su aroma. Simplemente no puedes vivir sin ella.

-¿Sabes a quién veo en el espejo? – No le das tiempo de huir ni de reaccionar. – Veo a la mujer de la que estoy completamente enamorada, veo a una mujer que simplemente me robó el corazón con su sonrisa alegre. Veo un par de ojos carmesíes que me trasmiten una sensación que no puedo explicar. Veo a una persona maravillosa que me llenado de felicidad, un ser que le ha dado sentido a mi vida. Te veo a ti, a mi ángel. ¿Sabes cuánto te amo? Más que a mi propia vida. ¿Sabes qué daría por ti? Mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi sangre, cualquier cosa carece de significado si no estás a mi lado. Le gritaría al mundo entero cuánto te amo sin embargo tú te has convertido en mi mundo. – La haces girar para que quede de frente a ti. Unes su frente a la tuya mientras mantienes el contacto visual. – Por favor cariño, no me dejes. – Tomas sus manos besándolas. – No quiero alejarme de ti porque entonces me limitaría a existir.

La besas despacio, disfrutas el roce de sus labios con los tuyos. Ella rodea tu cuello con sus brazos y tú la tomas de la cintura acercándola más a ti. Invades su boca para iniciar una batalla amistosa. Su cuerpo tiembla, sabes perfectamente lo que eso significa así que abandonas sus labios para besar su mandíbula descendiendo hasta su cuello. Torturas su piel sensible, muerdes la piel nívea sin hacerle daño causando que ella arquee la espalda. Usualmente esa acción iría acompañada de un gemido sin embargo el silencio te obliga a observar con mayor atención sus gestos. Te encanta el silencio que te permite conocerla de una forma que nunca te habías permitido. El sonido de su voz te guiaba pero por primera vez dejarás que sea su cuerpo. Retiras el chaleco sin abandonar por un segundo su cuello.

La haces retroceder hasta que cae en la cama. Te colocas delicadamente sobre su cuerpo, presionas nuevamente tus labios sobre los suyos mientras una de tus manos explora lentamente su cuerpo. Pasas tu mano sobre su cuello, su pecho, sus senos, su abdomen y detienes tu mano en su cintura. Quieres hacer ese recorrido sin la delgada barrera que supone la ropa sin embargo quieres darte el tiempo de conocerla nuevamente. Es el ritual de siempre. Cada vez que están juntas quieres conocer su cuerpo, recordar cada roce y volver a sentir cada sensación como si fuera la primera vez.

Quitas su blusa y admiras por un par de segundos su abdomen plano. Sin poder evitarlo deslizas tus manos sobre la blanca superficie que contrasta con la negra lencería. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa. Sonríes mientras desabrochas el sostén que cubre sus senos. En ese instante el tono rosa se vuelve escarlata. Sabe que no la has visto pero es inevitable que se siga avergonzando de su desnudez. Toma tu rostro entre sus manos y ahora es ella quién te besa.

Recorres su estómago desnudo, subes lentamente hasta que tus dedos llegan finalmente a sus pechos. Envuelves uno de ellos acariciándolo sutilmente antes de jugar con el pezón rosado. Rompes el beso para poder apreciar sus gestos, sus ojos se han cerrado, sus labios están entreabiertos y su respiración comienza a acelerarse.

Haces un camino similar con tu boca hasta tomar prisionero entre tus labios su otro seno. Sus manos se cierran atrapando la sábana. Se muerde el labio inferior ya que no puede hacer nada más para liberar su placer. Sin que ningún sonido salga de su boca puedes leer tu nombre. Sonríes y decides que es hora de continuar.

Lentamente, sin ninguna prisa retiras el resto de su ropa. La observas por segundos que se hacen eternos. Sus ojos cerrados, sus cabellos extendidos en la almohada y sus labios rosas ligeramente inflamados por tus besos. La luz de un relámpago te permite observar la fina capa de sudor que ya cubre su cuerpo. Acaricias sus brazos desde los hombros hasta sus dedos. Recorres su cuello con un solo dedo descendiendo por su pecho, el valle entre sus senos, su abdomen, rodeas su obligo un par de veces. Ella te observa con los ojos oscurecidos de pasión y deseo.

Te encanta cada rincón de su cuerpo y por supuesto que te encanta que sea sólo tuya. Fuiste tú la primera persona en ver su cuerpo desprovisto de ropa. Fuiste tú quién gozo del privilegio de convertir a la niña en mujer. La amas tanto que intentas demostrárselo en cada roce sin importar que sea un acto banal o carnal, tú alma ya le pertenece y eso es todo lo que te importa. Acaricias la suave piel de sus muslos, te lames los labios con ansias más sabes que valdrá la pena esperar un poco más y resistes la tentación de hacerla tuya en ese mismo instante.

Vuelves a atacar su cuello que ya muestra varias marcas rojizas. Puedes leer en su mirada la desesperación que inunda su cuerpo. Sonríes más ese gesto se borra rápidamente cuando Tifa toma el control. Te privará de disfrutar de su cuerpo por largos momentos porque se dedicará a hacerte disfrutar de tu cuerpo mismo.

Observa la ropa que te cubre, niega con la cabeza con desaprobación pues nota la gran ventaja que llevabas. Besa tu cuello que es aún más sensible que el suyo. Gimes sin poder evitarlo, sientes su sonrisa mientras sigue con su tarea. Te observa directamente a los ojos, te dejas llevar por su mirada. Ya no hay más tristeza en sus rojos orbes simplemente hay amor, esa mirada que esta hecha sólo para ti. Acaricias su rostro, la besas mientras ella intenta desnudarte aunque lamentablemente para hacerlo debe romper el beso. Tu ropa va quedando esparcida por el suelo y una parte de la cama pero eso no te importa demasiado pues lo único que quieres es sentir la totalidad de su cuerpo contra el tuyo.

Sientes tus mejillas encenderse cuando su mirada recorre cada espacio de tu anatomía. Levanta una ceja divertida y deja escapar una pequeña risa silenciosa. Suspiras ante su broma sin palabras. La conoces a la perfección para entender el significado de cada mirada, de cada sonrisa y de cada gesto. Te has dejado llevar por tus pensamientos, tanto que no notaste el momento en que ya está en medio de tus piernas. Tragas con dificultad, su mirada te incita a mantener los ojos abiertos pero no estás muy segura de cuánto tiempo podrás cumplir su petición.

Comienza a moverse lentamente. El placer recorre cada parte de tu ser y también del suyo. Se complementan a la perfección y sabes que no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda hacerte sentir tan bien. Sabes que no quieres salir jamás de sus brazos porque ahí es donde te sientes completa. Así es como eres feliz, con sus labios presionándose sobre los tuyos, con sus delicados brazos a los costados de tu cabeza mientras su cuerpo acelera paulatinamente la velocidad haciendo que cada vez estés más cerca del cielo. Sus almas forman una sola y en ese acto quieren fundir sus cuerpos. Tal vez nunca lo consigan pero jamás dejarán de intentarlo. Gimes en su oído cuando te sientes el orgasmo demasiado cerca.

La obligas a detenerse un momento, aún es demasiado pronto para disfrutar del clímax. La haces girar sobre su espalda para que recuperes el control nuevamente. Le sonríes con ternura y tomas el lugar que ella tenía antes. Entrelazas tus dedos con los suyos y comienzas a moverte otra vez. Tal vez nunca lleguen a convertirse en un solo cuerpo pero cada vez que su piel toca la tuya sientes que incluso tus huesos se derriten. Segundos más tarde la oleada de placer no las perdona. Las hace perder la cordura por eternos segundos, sus cuerpos tiemblan pues se sienten incapaces de contener tanto placer. Cuando los últimos espasmos te abandonan caes sobre ella, te sientes cansada pero no quieres dormir.

-Te amo. – Tifa te sonríe, te observa con tanta dulzura que incluso te roba el aliento. Toma una de tus manos y la coloca sobre su pecho desnudo. Puedes sentir los latidos agitados de su corazón. Sus labios forman las mismas palabras que le dijiste antes. Con aquel cálido silencio intenta decirte que sin ti no podría vivir. Te dice con ese acto que su corazón únicamente late gracias a que estás a su lado. Acaricias sus labios con las yemas de los dedos y un par de lágrimas escapan de tus ojos. Ella las limpia más su rostro adquiere un profundo tinte de preocupación.

Busca tú mirada esmeralda y cuando la encuentra te pregunta el motivo de tu llanto.

-Jamás voy a dejarte Tifa. Tienes que entender eso, estoy aquí para ti y lo seguiré estando siempre. – Te abraza con toda la fuerza que le queda a su cuerpo. Caes profundamente dormida entre sus brazos y a lo lejos crees escuchar su voz.

-Lo sé Aeris.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda o sugerencia espero sus RR. Gracias por leer. ^^<strong>


End file.
